halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cambion
A Cambion is the offspring of a demon and a human. Cambions are powerful beings and are considered abominations by demons, that envy their powers, which are greater than theirs, and angels, because they see them as example of corruption of humankind. Hystory Cambion race was born when Lilith sent her demons on Earth to see what would happen if a demon had a child with a human. Cambions came out: beings with a human soul and the same demonic powers as their parents, but to an highter degree. Charatecristics Cambions look just like humans, however, when they use their powers, they grow fangs and claws; also, when they use their magic, their body is surrounded by a dark mist, which makes them even more terrifying. Giving birth to a Cambion can be really traumatic, because their demonic powers can kill the mother, however, if the mother is protected with healing spells, she will survive the birth. The powers of a Cambion can be very different: a Cambion sired by Lilith or the Seven Prime-Demons will be increadibly powerful, while other Cambions will be weaker, yet more powerful than their demonic parent. When Lucifer or his heir walks the Earth, all Cambions will have their powers amplified by 100 times, allowing even to the weakest Cambion to easily defeat an Archangels. Physical appearence Human appearence While they are still in their humanoid form, Cambions look just like an ordinary men Demonic fury state When Cambions activate this state, their eyes becomes entirely black and their features become more animalistic. True aspect When a Cambion reveal his true aspect, they share some demonic traits with their demonic parent. Powers and abilities Demonic powers * Demons weaknesses immunity: even if they are half demons, Cambions are more resistent to salt, holy water and they can also walk on sacred ground. Prime-Cambions are immune to these weaknesses. * Demonic fury state: since they are chaotic creature, Cambions can go almost berserkers when angry. While they are on this state, they become 8-10 times more powerful, also, in this state, Cambions can easily see the weaknesses of their enemies and learn how they fight, allowing them to easily overpower their foes. *'Shapeshifting: '''since most of the demons have a beast-like aspect, so do Cambions. The most common shapeshifting abilities are: **'Claws:' many cambions can change their fingernails in claws, capable of ripping out the throat of an ordinary human effortlessly **'Horns: many Cambions can produce horns from their head **'Sharp teeth: '''Cambions can turn use their teeth as a weapon, since they can become as sharp as a blade. *'Pyrokinesis (hellfire): Cambions are immune to hellfire and they can easly controll it to kill hundreds of weaker demons and angels. Hellfire can also be used as an istrument of torture, since it can also burn the soul. *'Demonic magic:' inherited from their demonic parents, Cambions can use demonic magic to harm or even kill an angel or a Nephilim. They can also use this power to summon weaker demons, so they can have a small army to protect them **'Black magic:' the most dangerous kind of demonic magic, which cambions use to nullify common angelic runes and to weaken every other angelic power **'Umbrakinesis:' Cambions can controll shadows and darkness and use them as a weapon, to make their enemies blind and also to harm weaker beings. *'Unholy blood: '''Cambions' blood is very dangerous, because is deadly to a human and can kill even an angel. Their blood can also be used to nullify angelic protections and to summon the demonic parent. Basic powers * '''Immortality:' when Cambions reach full maturity, they stop aging and can possibly live for even billions of years. * Winnowing: Cambions winnow everywhere with just a thought. ** Blink: as they can winnow, Cambions can also blink everywhere with a few thoughts. ** Apportation: '''as they can winnow, Cambions can also force someone to winnow where they are. * '''Superhuman healing: Cambions can heal from minor injuries in seconds and they can even heal injuries that would kill a human. * Mind manipulation: Cambions can enter in someone's mind and take control of their brain and manipulate their senses. Cambions also uses this power to controll weaker demons. ** Nightmare manipulation: Cambions can create, alter or removing nightmares from the mind of weaker beings. They can also trap someone in a nightmare for all the eternity, leaving them in an unending suffering. ** Demonic control: Cambions can control any demon weaker then them and force them to do whatever they see fit. * Superhuman strength: Cambions are very strong and they can use their brute force, along with their shapeshifting powers, to kill almost every kind of creature. Cambions are as strong as Nephilims, but weaker than Nephalems. * Superhuman speed: Cambions can easily ran as fast as a car. They use this ability to avoid conflict when they see the tides are not in their favor and to reach and kill their enemies before they can even understand what happened. * Superhuman durability: '''Cambions can take far more trauma than a human and they can survive even a bomb explosion. Cambions cannot be killed by ordinary human weapons and even common weapons meant to kill demons cannot kill them. ** '''Superhuman stamina: once they have reached full maturity, Cambions no longer have human needs, such as food or sleeping, however, they are still mortals and they are more vulnerable to magic than their demonic parents. Weaknesses Harming * Angelic/Demonic weaponry: even if they cannot be killed by them, Cambions are still vulnerable to the weapons of angels and demons. However, weapons of common angels and demons inflict only minor injuries, that heals in seconds. * Holy water: '''Cambions can drink holy water without dying, However if they drink too much, they can be weakened by it. Prime-Cambions are completely immune to holy water. * '''Sacred ground: Cambions can walk on sacred ground, however, their powers will be weakened if they stays too long. Prime-Cambions are immune to this power. * Magic: '''as powerful as they are, Cambions are affected by magic more than demons, since they are half mortals. ** '''Angelic magic: Cambions are very vulnerable to angels' magic, that weaken their powers and even imprison them. *** Runes magic: '''Angels and Nephilims uses run to create holy grounds, so that they can weaken a Cambion and more easily defeat them. * '''Mark of Cain: the mark of Cain can corrupt a Cambion and make them completely bloodthirsty. If a Cambion is blasted by the magic of the mark, he/she will be very weakened. * Mortality: 'as powerful as they are, Cambions are still mortals and they need food and other human needs to survive. However, once they compleately mature, Cambions no longer have human needs, however they are more affected by magic. Destroying Beings * 'Nephilim: '''a Nephilim can overpower and kill a Cambion, but can also happen the opposite. Empowered Cambions and Prime-Cambions can only be overpowered by a Arch-Nephilim. ** '''Sacred blood: if a Cambion drinks the blood of a Nephilim, they will experience hallucinations for a day or two, before the blood is completely consumed. * Nephalem: '''a Nephalem is as strong as almost three Nephalems, depending from how much powerful are their foes. A Nephalem sired by an Archangel and a Prime-Demon is the strongest Nephalem in the world and can easly overpower any Arch-Nephilim and Prime-Demons. * '''Primordial Beings: the beings that created everything can kill any Nephilim without difficult. * Primordial species: '''creatures such as Archangels, Prime-Demons, Old Gods and Alpha Monsters can easily kill an ordinary Cambion, however Prime-Cambion and Empowered Cambion can defeat these beings effortlessly. * '''Murders: the Murders are capable of weaking Cambions' powers with their evil auras and to finish them of with their weapons and their draconic magic. Prime-Cambions can only be defeated by an Elite Murder or Cain, who can easily overpower any Cambion. Known Cambions 6cba0a70b4c04900f7aac77d824bf491083fe93b 00.jpg|Caroline (Trascendent Prime Cambion) damon.jpg|Damon (Elite Warlock/ Leader of the Demonic Skull) Tarquin.jpg|Tarquin (Fallen Cambion) Jagang.jpg|Jagang (Demonster) Arya.jpg|Arya (Unseelie) Category:Half Breed Battles